Win a Date With Briarlight
by Starlit River
Summary: Briarlight has her own show! Millie wants her little Briar-baby to have a boyfriend for when she's in StarClan. Random humor will be included. I got permission from the all-mighty Empress Tansy and Rebellgirl, so here it is! Gez, I'm bad at summarys
1. Chapter 1: Win a Date With Briarlight!

**New story, yay! And before you ask, I did get permission from Rebellgirl and Empress Tansy. If you have not heard of them, go look them up, right now. I mean it. Please send in toms and destinations for the dates using reviews or private messages. Thank u, and I hope you like!**

"Why do I need my own dating show, Mom?" Briarlight complained. Ever since Win a Date With Ivypool ended, Millie was very cranky.

"Because, you're going to need someone to take care of you when I'm not here, StarClan forbid," Millie mewed. Brairlight rolled her eyes. Millie dragged her daughter out of the stone hollow.

"Who's going to be the crew?" Briarlight asked as soon as Millie let her daughter drag herself through the forrest. She was hoping to get an excuse not to do the show.

"Oh, Greystripe is going to be the effects guy. Brackenfur's doing a day seminar about that, and Ivypool's the security. Something about her wanting to beat up toms. Cinderheart's true dream was to be a director, so she's the stage manager and the camera cat. I guess I don't have someone to tally the points, but I could-"

"Hey, Blossomfall! Do you want to tally points on my show!" Briarlight cut Millie's babbling off. She didn't want Millie to be on the show. Anything but that, and she owed her sister.

Blossomfall nodded, happy to be apart of something that Millie cares about. The three cats walked till they reached the abandon two-leg den.

"We're doing it here?" Briarlight meowed. Millie shushed her and they all walked up the steps (except for Brairlight, obviously she hobbled)

Brairlight stared in awe. The old walls and floor had been replaced with new paint and a stage. On the opposite wall was rows of bleachers for the in-studio audience. Stage lights lined the ceiling.

"Who did all this?" Blossomfall asked, awe-struck.

"Bumblestripe," Millie flicked her ear to where Bumblestripe was sitting

On the bleachers sat Bumblestripe, a half eaten turkey leg in one hand and a milk jug in the other. His eyes were closed and he was snoring.

"Well, the first day starts tomorrow!" Millie meowed cheerfully.

Maybe Briarlight would like this show

**First chapter, done! Sorry if it was short. Please send toms and destinations please! Thank you!**


	2. 2:Stormfur, Jayfeather, Littlecloud

**Hellos, i'm back with the next chapter of Win a Date with Briarlight. I need some destinations and if your going to request toms please only send in one so i'm not overrun. If I need more I will say! So today is Stormfur, Jayfeather and Littlecloud!**

"Ready Briarlight?" Cinderheart called from behind the camera. Briarlight hobbled up the steps and got into her chair.

The chair swiveled as she got settled. "This thing spins? MILLIE! COME PUSH ME!" Briarlight shouted. Millie ran on stage and pushed her daughter. "WHEEEEEEE!" Briarlight shouted. Meanwhile, Cinderheat was waving her paws franticly.

"Oh, we were starting?" She asked as she stopped spinning. Cinderheart nodded. Briarlight settled herself and started over.

"Welcome to the premier of Win a Date With Briarlight! Today we have- Blossomfall, who's competing?" She whispered the last part. Blossomfall whispered back, "Stormfur, Jayfeather, and Littlecloud,"

"Today, Stormfur, Littlecloud, and Jay-Jay will be competing to take me to Squirrelflight's squirrels and BBQ!" Briarlight read off of the index card her sister handed her.

"Who gave you the right to call me that? Only my Halfy-boo is allowed to call me that!" Jayfeather shouted.

"Anyways, first question: If you could have any she-cat as your mate, who would it be?" Briarlight asked.

"Duh, my Halfy-boo," Jayfeather grumbled.

"My wittle Brooky-wookiee," Stormfur mewed. Briarlight hadn't noticed his Star-Wars shirt.

"If I could have her, Cinderpelt," Littlecloud added wistfully. "Love ya, babe!" shouted a voice from the audience, obviously Cinderpelt.

"One point to Littlecloud because he didn't have an annoying pet name. Next question: What's your favorite movie or T.V show?" Briarlight mewed as Blossomfall wrote down the points.

"Star Wars, Brooky-wookiee and I have seen every movie, like thirty times, and all the seasons of the Clone wars, and-"

"NEXT!" Briarlight cut him off. She was tired of hearing about Star Wars and Brooky-wookiee.

"Doctor Mew," Jayfeather said as he adjusted his bowtie.

"Brokenstar didn't let us watch T.V. We had to practice for battle every minute of every day," Littlecloud mewed solomly.

"Point to Jay-Jay and Littlecloud," Briarlight mewed, "and the final question: Is Millie a good mom? Blossomfall, did you write that one?"

"How could I not," Blosomfall responded.

"HEY! I AM TOO A GOOD MOM!" Millie shouted from backstage.

"I don't care," Jayfeather responded.

"She shouldn't have ignored Blossomfall when you got hurt, so no. Plus Greystripe is meant to be with Silverstream," Stormfur meowed. Millie hissed from backstage.

"Anyone's better than Brokenstar," Littlecloud said.

"OK! JAY-JAY WINS!" Briarlight shouted and slid out of her spinny-chair.

"But Littlecloud had the most-" Blossomfall was cut of by Millie's shout, "YOU CAN'T GO OUT WITH HIM! BOWTIES ARE WAY OUT OF STYLE!"

"HEY! BOWTIES ARE COOL!" Jayfeather yelled as Briarlight hauled him out the door.

**Jayfeather is a whovian and there will more references. :3 Thanks for all the reviews!**


	3. 3:Onestar, Tigerheart, Foxleap

**Hello! I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews! Today we have Onestar, Tigerheart, and Foxleap!**

"Hello! Briarlight, I said, how was your date with Jayfeather!" Blossomfall repeated and waved her paw in front of Briarlight's face. She only stared wistfully at the wall of the medicine cat den.

"His eyes are so beautiful, and he's so sweet and kind!" Briarlight mewed, in a trance of love. Blossomfall stared.

"Are we talking about the same Jayfeather? I heard Squirrelflight kicked you out because of him!" Blossomfall meowed. Briarlight sighed. Her sister rolled her eyes.

"We were, but we came back here and watched the new Doctor Mew, and I gotta say Peter Catpaldi is growing on me," Briarlight mewed.

"You watch that nerdy sci-fi show? And who the heck is Peter Catpadi?" Blossomfall questions. She had no interest in any show that Jayfeather loved.

"Don't you talk bad about Doctor Mew! Besides, what did you expect me to do while I was stuck in this den?" Briarlight hissed. "Well I guess it's time to get to the show," She changed the subject so she didn't have to explain the complicated, wonderful plot of Doctor Mew.

"Well, welcome to Win a Date With Briarlight! Who do we have today, Blossomfall?" Briarlight announced. She glanced over at Blossomfall, hoping for an answer that didn't upset her.

"Onestar, Tigerheart and Foxleap will be competing to take you to Thistleclaw's Evil Pizzeria!" Blossomfall stated, smiling.

"Ew, Onestar? EVIL PIZZERIA! Oh, I hate this right now," Briarlight groaned. "Fine, fine, first question: Who's your least favorite T.V villain?"

"TEAM ROCKET!" Foxleap shouted at once. Blossomfall rolled her eyes.

"I don't know," Tigerheart grunted.

"I'm not answering that, I'm to cool for that," Onestar said snobbishly. Briarlight growled silently.

"Point for Tigerheart, Next question: What's your favorite ice-cream flavor? Who wrote that question? Was it you, Bumblestripe?!" Briarlight shouted. Bumblestripe, who was currently backstage helping Graystripe with the effects, poked his head out and shook it 'no'. 'It was Dovewing' He mouthed.

"Mint-brownie, because it's as awesome of a flavor as I am a leader," Onestar cooed. Briarlight groaned. That was her favorite flavor, too.

"Chocolate!" Foxleap beamed. He was obviously still a kit at heart.

"Vannila-bean with caramel," Tigerheart leaned back in his chair. _I hope he falls over, fi__l__thy ShadowClaner,_ Briarlight hissed in her mind.

"Point for, ew, Onestar, Last question: Who's the worst dad?" Briarlight mewed.

"CROWFEATHER!" They all shouted at once.

"GEE, THANKS!" Crowfeather hissed sarcastically from the audience.

"Point for all three toms. Blossomfall, who won?" Briarlight silently prayed it not to be Onestar.

"ONESTAR WILL BE TAKING YOU TO THISTLECLAW'S EVIL PIZZERIA!" Blossomfall shouted loud enough so everyone could hear.

Briarlight groaned. Small bits of confetti rained down on everyone. "GREYSTRIPE!" She hissed at her dad, who was having fun laughing and throwing confetti.

"THAT'S IT!" Ivypool shouted and leaped at Onestar. "I'LL PROTECT YOU, HONEY!"

"Heh, heh, WELL THATS ALL FOR WIN A DATE WITH BRIARLIGHT!" Cinderheart laughed nervously.

**Also you can send in questions for Briarlight to ask the toms on her show! And yes, Foxleap and Ivypool are mates in this one. SHIIPSHIPSHIP!**


	4. 4:Berrynose, Crowfeather, Blackstar

**I'm back! Sorry if I don't update regularly, but here I am, and today we have Berrynose, Crowfeather and Blackstar!**

"How was your date with Onestar, or do you already have a cute pet name for him?" Blossomfall mocked her sister. Briarlight groaned as her annoying sibling danced around her, making kissy-faces and throwing flowers.

"After this i'm going to take a long vacation in Hawaii," The brown she-cat grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Briarlight. It's just when you got injured, Mom didn't pay any attention to me. And she still doesn't," Blossomfall whimpered. Briarlight looked at her sympathetically. "It's okay, I understand," She mewed.

"Hey, I have something for you," She meowed. She pulled out a flashing necklace that said 'I LOVE ONESTAR!' in big, neon letters. "Now every one can see how much you love Onestar!" She giggled and pranced on stage.

"Hello, and Welcome to Win A Date With Briarlight! Who will be competing today, Blossomfall?" Briarlight mewed through gritted teeth. She desperately tried to hide her anger. It wasn't working out for her.

"Today we have Berrynose, Crowfeather and Blackstar, who will be competing to take you to Dovewing's Delights!" Blossomfall hardly contained a giggle. She was trying so hard her eyes were watering.

"So the pain in the tail, the horrible father, and the leader who supported Tigerstar will be competing to take me to the biggest bubblehead on the planet's bakery. How wonderful" Briarlight hissed.

"Basically!" Blossomfall chirped cheerfully. Briarlight rolled her eyes.

"First question: If you had your own game show, who would you want as your cohost?"

"RUSSY-KINS!" Blackstar squealed lit a she-kit. Everyone looked at him with questioning gazes. Well, of course, except for Russetfur, who thought it was the sweetest thing ever. "LOVE YA TOO BLACKY-BUNCHES!" She shouted.

"HONEYFERN!" Berrynose shouted. Poppyfrost stood up from the audience. "I KNEW YOU LOVED HER MORE" She wailed, tears streaming down her face faster than a waterfall. "Wait, um, I mean, POPPYFROST!" The tortoiseshell instantly stopped crying and smiled.

"HEY! HE LOVES ME MORE THAN YOU, YOU MATE-STEALING NO GOOD MANGY PEICE OF FOX-DUNG FOR A SISTER!" Honeyfern yowled. She ran onstage and nuzzled Berrynose. He was obviously enjoying it, which was a really bad move on his part. "YOU MANGEPELTED FILTHY EXCUSE FOR A FRIEND! AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG!" Poppyfrost screeched and flung herself at Honeyfern. The two sisters wrestled on the floor, screaming insults at each other.

"SHUT UP!" Ivypool yowled. Everybody froze. "If Berrynose's mates are beating him up, I'm joining them!" And with that she flung herself and the creamy tom.

"That's it, I'm going to Hawaii," Briarlight huffed and dragged herself out the door.

**Chapter complete! Thanks for everything. And if you want a question for Briarlight to ask just review it or PM me! :3 (P.S shout out to anyone who can guess what the first scene with Blossomfall and Briarlight is based off of! Hint: Its from an animated Disney movie)**


	5. 5: ?

Blossomfall awoke to a peaceful morning. Birds chirping, cats slowly waking up and admiring the sunrise, and Millie, snoring like a hedgehog. All was right with the world. And then she got the phone call.

BRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG! Her new PawPhone rang. Blossomfall groaned. It probably meant bad news. They always meant bad news.

"Hello, This is Blossomfall. Please leave a message after the beep. And if this is Thornclaw, go away and stop buggin' me. I'm NOT going on a second date," Blossomfall hoped she sounded like her voice mail.

"Blos, I know that's you and not your voice mail. I'm sure you have noticed I was gone," Briarlight chirped from the other end. Blossomfall facepawed. That's what she forgot.

"Actually, I didn't," Blossomfall couldn't resist saying. "Well, where are you?"

"I got a midnight plane to Hawaii so mom couldn't come! Oh, and if she asks, tell her all the Hawaii flights are canceled. She is not ruining this vacation," Briarlight giggled. Blossomfall smiled a little herself.

As if on cue, Millie got up at the exact same moment. "WHERE'S MY BRIAR-BABY!" She screeched and franticly searched the warrior's den, waking up every sleeping cat in the process. Millie only growled and rushed to the medicine cat's den to torment Jayfeather. Blossomfall groaned and followed.

"Was that mom?"

"Yeah,"

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER!" Millie shrieked and pinned Jayfeather down. "I DON'T KNOW!" The blind medicine cat snarled.

"Mom. Mom. MOM!" Blossomfall shouted and dragged her of of the grey tom. Jayfeather snorted and went back to sorting herbs. "Briarlight's in Hawaii,"

"WHAT!? AND SHE DIDN'T TELL ME!" Millie roared. "And here we have the rare documentation of the Ridgeback Gorilla. Don't get to close, it may bite your hand off," Jayfeather commented. Millie shot him a vicious glare.

Something hit Blossomfall. "What about the show?!" She screamed into the phone.

"Get Mousewhisker to do it for me! He owes me from that time I helped him flirt with Cherryfall," Briarlight meowed.

"This is going to be fun. Yay," Blossomfall muttered sarcastically.

**Sorry if I changed it to fast, I'm getting inspired! So now, while Briarlight's in Hawaii, I need she-cats for Mousewhisker! I have the first three picked out but I need more! Briarlight will be coming back and I have the cats for her to date determined as well.**


	6. 6:Silverstream, Mapleshade, Bluestar

"I'f I'm doing this show, the stage needs to be less sparkly!" Mousewhisker growled while swishing sparkles of off Briarlight's purple spinny chair. "And if Cherryfall gets on the show, she automatically wins!"

"That's not how it works, Mousewhisker," Blossomfall grumbled and wiped the white board.

"I know how it works! I watch this show!" The grey and white tom snapped. He sat back down and started texting Cherryfall. "Can't come to lunch, Blos is making me fill in for Briar. Thinkin' of u ~Mousey-love" Mousewhisker is one of those cats who read everything out loud.

"PUT THE PHONE DOWN! YOUR STAR IS HERE!"

"Wha- oh, great StarClan, no.." Mousewhisker turned and saw the horrible danger he would have to face.

"Hello! Welcome to Win a Date With Mousewhisker! I'm sure your all wondering where Briarlight is- well, I'm filling in for her while she's in Hawaii! So lets get this game show started!" Mousewhisker cheered with newfound energy. He was a much better actor that Briarlight, in Blossomfall's opinion.

"Today we have she-cats! Our lucky she-cats are, Bluestar, Silverstream and Mapleshade! They will be competing to take Mousewhisker to Tigerstar's Haunted House of Horrors!" Blossomfall surpresed a giggle.

"First question! What's your favorite brand of drink!"

"Of all things Darkforest-" Mapleshade growled.

"StarClan, dear, always StarClan," Silverstream, Mapleshade's anger management therapist, cut in. The former dark forest warrior growled even more. The pretty silver she-cat rolled her eyes.

"Anything but Lipton!" Mapleshade snarled, while at the same time, Bluestar mewed, "Lipton,"

Mapleshade cocked her head. Her eyes were barely claw-scratches. "Lip-ton?" She sounded out. "Lipton? LIPTON?! LIPTON MUST DIE! YOU MUSH DIE! THE MAKER OF LIPTON MUST DIE! AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGG! LIPTON IS HORRABLE! YOU MUST DIE, YOU HORRIBLE LOVER OF LIPTON, RELITIVE IN LAW OF THAT AWFUL CROOKEDBUTT AND OAKFART! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The ragged torte screeched and hurled herself at Bluestar. Silverstream just sat and watched. She dialed someone up on her purple phone.

"YOU DIRTY MANGE-PELT!" Bluestar flung insults at the vicious torte.

"MANGE-PELT? MANGE-PELT! NOW I'LL KILL YOU TWICE YOU FILTHY LOVER OF LIPTON! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Mapleshade screamed.

"M-A-N-G-E-P-E-L-T is her trigger word," Silverstream mewed calmly, playing on her phone.

"BREAK IT UP!" Ivypool screamed and hurled herself at the tumbling she-cats. "IVYPOOL! I trained you better than this! You should be on my side!" Mapleshade growled. Ivypool shot her an angry glare and tackled the dark forest warrior.

"Don't worry, Mousey-boo, we'll get our date sometime!" Mapleshade blew him a kiss before Ivypool locked the handcuffs. Mousewhisker just sat there, horrified.

"Silverstream gets all the points. She's calm," He squeaked. The door flung open and Hawkfrost stepped in, a large bag of popcorn in his paw.

"Aw! Did I miss it?" He whined when he saw Mapleshade in handcuffs, Bluestar unconscious on the floor, covered in blood, and Silverstream, playing her phone.

"C'mon, Mousewhisker. Let's not go to Tigerstar's house of horrors. Lets get you to my office," Silverstream got up and grabbed Mousewhisker, who was frozen in horror, or was it something else?

"O.k, let's get Blustar to the hospital, and Lionblaze to clean all this blood up," Cinderheart mewed when Mousewhisker left.

**Ok so first, Mapleshade's hatred of Lipton and Silverstream being her therapist is all Brighteyes of Thunderclan's idea in her amazing story Warrior's Couple Counseling! Go read it! Thank you to everyone who likes this! I ship MouseXCherry so there will be a lot of that.**


End file.
